


Love Potion No. 666

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Everything is a series of accidents, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Shortened recovery periods due to aphrodisiacs, one more epic than the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: Yang gets tired of the sexual tension between Oscar and Ruby and sets about fixing it. It goes as well as you think.





	Love Potion No. 666

**Author's Note:**

> You may wanna read the tags. Just giving you a heads-up.

 

Yang watches the two of them from the window of the café, ever so amused and ever so tired. They weren’t even being subtle. Ruby looks up to Oscar with stars in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks. She holds a worn leather volume in her hands. 

 

Yang remembers that book, having read it to Ruby on the nights when she missed her mother too much when they were younger. A Rose family heirloom. A book of fairy tales, of four maidens, of lonely girls in towers, of princesses trapped to sleep. It was priceless in Ruby’s eyes, one of the few scraps she had left of her mother. 

 

And now she was handing it over to Oscar with a smile on her face.

 

And Oscar? Oh, Oscar. The way he looked at Ruby, you have thought she was the most precious thing in the world. Which,  _ damn straight _ , because if anybody made eyes at Ruby, they had better  _ worship _ her. 

 

Oscar says something. Probably “Oh Ruby, you are so beautiful, let me marry you and have a thousand babies!”  

 

And Ruby returns with something along the lines of “Oscar, I love you! Kiss me and let us be together forevermore!”

 

It turns out to be not what they say. Instead, Oscar reaches out with his hand, grazing Ruby’s fingers. You’d have thought an electric rush went through them the way they suddenly stilled, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

_ Now, kiss _ , Yang thinks. 

 

They don’t kiss. Oscar steps away, (Oh. Come.  _ ON _ !) ducking his head nervously, cheeks flaming red as if he were still a schoolboy and not the head of Mistral huntsman operations. Ruby waves after him enthusiastically, sending him off with much love, feet firmly on the ground instead of running after her man and kissing the freckles off him. 

 

Yang heavily sighs, hand on her forehead. Gods, these kids need help. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is it?” Yang asks. 

 

It’s simple and innocuous enough in her hand, amber liquid swirling inside a little glass bottle all wrapped up with a red bow. The apothecary is a little hole in the wall, enclosed inside an alley long forgotten, unless you’re Yang who had connections. 

 

“Love Potion No. 7,” The herbalist says. A helper from the back sets three other bottles on the table, telling him that the customer was coming in soon to pick up their order. “Right. As I was saying, Love Potion No. 7. It will make the consumer say nothing but their thoughts about the person they desire most for an entire day.”

 

“Awesome!” 

 

Gods, Oscar and Ruby were too chicken to say what they were thinking out loud. This would be just the nudge they needed. Of course, Yang knew she shouldn’t have to go this far. They were more… less dubious methods. 

 

Except they didn’t work. 

 

Ruby and Os might as well have walls, the way they managed to interpret everything the other did as platonic. Even if Weiss had set them on dates. Even if Oscar’s minions made up scenarios to get the two together. Even if Blake had point blank pointed out all the things they did. They wouldn’t get it and it made Yang want to bang her head against a wall for crying out loud. 

 

“Now, Miss, I advise you this is a very humble business,” the herbalist says. “One that relies on discretion to thrive.”

 

“Why do you need discretion?”

 

“Oh, gee, Miss Xiao Long, I’m about to sell you a mind-altering product, which I can tell you are going to use on an individual without their consent. Why do you think?” Yang could hear the underlying threat in his tone.  _ If you sell me out to the police, I’m taking you with me. _

 

“Geez, relax, relax,” Yang says, holding a hand up. “Okay, so how much?”

 

The herbalist places the potion on the counter. “100 lien.”

 

“100 lien?!” 

 

The look the herbalist gave is downright condescending. Not very good customer service if you asked her. “Discreet place. Mind-altering drug. Our rates are actually quite reasonable when you realise the amount of business we get here.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Yang groans, pulling her wallet out. She slaps the bills on the counter which she lets the herbalist count meticulously. Yang swipes the potion on the counter, her eyes on the other neatly stacked potions all placed behind locked cabinets. Yang leaves then, whistling her goodbye and the doorbell ringing behind her. 

 

* * *

 

“She gave me ten extra,” the herbalist says. “Better give this back.” 

 

There’s the roar of a motorcycle, the very same one that had announced Miss Xiao Long’s presence, gunning out of the alley. 

 

“Or not.”

 

The herbalist sets his sight back on the counter. And promptly freezes. 

 

_ “Oh. Shit.” _

 

 

Ruby salivates at the sight of the strawberry shortcake cupcakes. “You made these?!” Ruby gasps, pointing to the container.

 

“Yup,” Yang says proudly. “You gonna share them with Os?”

 

“Definitely!” Ruby chirps, taking the container in hand. “He’s never had your cooking before! It’s gonna be a treat! Thank you so much!”

 

“Anything for my darling sister,” Yang croons, pinching Ruby’s cheek. 

 

Ruby bats her hand away, whining. “Yang! I’m twenty-eight! Stop treating me like a baby!”

 

Yang takes Ruby into her arms, cradling the girl in her embrace. Yang rubs her cheek lovingly on Ruby’s head, cooing. “You’re still my  _ widdle _ sister, Ruby.”

 

“Yang …”

 

Yang decides to end Ruby’s suffering, releasing her from the cage of her arms. The smaller girl, still so  _ tiny _ , wheezes a breath in. 

 

To be frank, Ruby was amazing and anybody who met her, who knew her, was aware of it. This small frail girl that had rose petals trailing her steps and wonder in her silver eyes saw the ugliness of the world, learned how cruel people could be and, despite it all, saved Remnant. Sometimes, Yang was so proud of her sister, she could cry. 

 

“I love you,” Yang says honestly. 

 

Ruby pecks a hummingbird-quick kiss against Yang’s cheek. “I love you too! SeeyaBYE!” Ruby blazes off, rose petals breezing in the air after her hasty departure. 

 

Yang lazily waves after, leaning back against the Bumblebee and watching that lovely flash of red disappears into the distance. 

 

* * *

 

 

The whirl of wind announces Ruby’s presence in his apartment. Oscar takes in with stride, reclining on his couch as he browses through his Webflic’s queue. Well, it was Ruby’s to be honest, since she’s the one who badgered Oscar into subscribing and loved his TV more. Oscar just liked making Ruby happy. And spending time with her. Alone. But not in a creepy way. In a platonic, we’re-just-friends-nothing-more way, very much so. And they would spend the next two or more hours together until Ruby got tired and fell asleep on his lap, her face dangerously close to his—

 

Nope, nope,  _ nope _ . 

 

Ruby appears behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oscar notices she holds a brightly coloured container in one hand. “I bring cupcakes!”

 

Oscar cranes his head around to see her, using his hand to pull back her hood from where it fell over her head. He unlatches it from its pin, for good measure, carefully slipping it off to rest on the couch. “Oh, really now?”

 

“Yup! Yang made them and her cupcakes are legendary!” Ruby somersaults onto the couch. Oscar carefully watches the movement, in case Ruby crashes into the coffee table again. She lands cleanly on the cushion, scrambling to Oscar’s lap. Oscar’s breath hitches at her warmth. 

 

“See!” Ruby says eagerly, ripping off the lid. 

 

“Ruby …”

 

Ruby’s face falls. What should have cupcakes is instead a mush of brown dough and red and green icing inside the container. 

 

“I guess cupcakes weren’t make to take high speeds,” Oscar says wryly. 

 

Ruby’s shoulders slump. Despite her very carefree attitude, Ruby was secretly a perfectionist who wanted everything to run as smoothly as possible so everybody could be as happy as she was. She didn’t have to push herself as hard as she did. 

 

Oscar reaches out, cradling Ruby’s face with his hand. “Hey, it’s okay. Besides,” he says, dipping his hand into the mixture. “A rose by any other name is just as— _ sweet _ . Holy cow, this are good.”

 

Ruby perks up. “Really?” She reaches down eagerly, taking the remains of the cupcakes into her mouth. She moans in a way that Oscar tries really hard to linger on. Really, really hard. Looking down is his mistake when he catches the creaminess of her thighs peeking out from her frilly skirt.

 

_ Her voice is a symphony in his ears as he pounds into her— _

 

No.  

 

“Oscar?”

 

Oscar looks up. Ruby is close. His gaze runs from the fineness of her hair, her long lashes, the line of her upturned nose, her lips … Her lips, pearly and pink, just as perfect as the rest of her, and they’re right there. 

 

“Here, have some more!” Ruby shoves two fingers into his mouth. The taste of chocolate and strawberry blooms on his tongue. Oscar takes it in deeper, his tongue sweeping over the pads of her fingers. He closes his eyes, moving up and down on the length. He hears Ruby’s breath hitch, snapping Oscar out of his daze. 

 

“I—” Oscar says breathlessly. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

 

Ruby darts down. Her tongue grazes the side of his mouth, running to his jaw. “You had some on your face,” she says hurriedly. “We’re even …”

 

“Oh. Right. Thanks!”

 

Ruby moves off him, to the far end of the couch. She sets the container between them. Oscar can’t help but think it’s some sort of impromptu divider. To be honest, he needed the reminder of restraint. He wasn’t an animal. He was a gentleman who knew the meaning of boundaries. 

 

Oscar tries to divert his attention from the squirming of Ruby’s thighs together by dipping his finger back into the mixture, bringing more into his mouth. 

 

“This is really good,” Oscar tries to change the subject. “So you want to watch  _ Finding Deemo _ ?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby says quickly. “That—That sounds good.”

 

* * *

  
  


Ruby could still feel Oscar on her fingers, the slick warmth, the heat of his tongue … Ruby moans, running a hand over her wet forehead. Fire was eating her up. The air of Oscar’s apartment was too thick, which was weird, because this place always this nice breezy air that Ruby loved returning to. 

 

Ruby undoes her corset with her clammy fingers, setting it aside on the nearby table. Her chest immediately appreciated the release, able to rise and fall as it pleased. It didn’t extinguish the burning inside her though. She had already done away with her shoes and stockings. Her underskirt as well, when the material of the frilly skirt became too irritating on her skin. 

 

Oscar had cracked open the windows to get air flowing through the apartment. It worked for a few minutes, the breeze a relief on their skin, but then that annoying heat came back to eat them up. Now, Ruby watches limp on the couch as Oscar fixed up the electric fan nearby. 

 

Parts of his shirt clung to areas of his damp back, the muscles tensing and coiling with his movements. Ruby had become painfully aware that Oscar was no longer the same fourteen-year-old farm boy she first met years when they reunited in Mistral. He became taller than her, his shoulders broad, and biceps firm under his shirt and—

 

_ Stop. _ Ruby covers her face with her hands, shaking the thoughts from her head. They were friends. They. Were. Friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. 

 

“You okay, Ruby?” Oscar’s voice calls out. 

 

Ruby removed her hands, busying them with another dip of cupcake paste. “Fine!” She sighs when the fan-made breeze waves over her. “That feels good.” She reaches down to the paste for another taste. “This is so weird. The weather said nothing about it being hot. Maybe— _ oops _ !”

 

The paste slips from her fingers, dropping to her thighs. A brown stain against milky white. 

 

“Ahh, I’m such a klutz. I haven’t been thinking clearly all night. I dunno why I’m—” Ruby stops when a hot hand rests on her knee. It’s not hers. Oscar comes to kneel in front of her, gazing at the stain intently. He moves slowly towards it until his breath fans out on her skin. “Oscar?”

 

Oscar’s tongue darts out. It languidly runs along her skin, sweeping up the paste. Ruby tries hard not to make any noise, biting down on her bottom lip. He looks up her, dazed. 

 

“More,” Oscar rasps out. 

 

Ruby shifts against the couch, spreading herself further open. Oscar doesn’t miss the movement, eyes darting down between her legs. Her hands drift down without volition, slipping past her overskirt and tugging the hem of her panties down. 

 

_ What am I doing? _ Ruby thinks hazily. _ I don’t … _

 

Ruby becomes vaguely aware of Oscar’s teeth taking hold of the red and black lace once it makes it halfway down her thighs. She watches as he drags it down, lifting her legs accordingly to get them off. Oscar takes the fabric, shoving them into his back pocket before moving down her legs. He sucks kisses onto the pale skin, bruising them with red, and licks dragging lines. 

 

_ “Ah,” _ Ruby moans. 

 

Ruby isn’t sure how to describe it when Oscar licks a stripe along her opening. It’s … good? She doesn’t know. What she does know is that she wants more. She greedily grinds against Oscar’s mouth, wanting more friction. Oscar complies, taking a hold of her thighs and holding them apart. Ruby lets out an ecstatic sound when his tongue swirls around her clit. 

 

_ “Oh gods, yes!” _

 

Ruby grabs Oscar’s hair, clenching his hair desperately. He presses his tongue deeper inside, sweeping the supple flesh along the sides of her wetting channel. Oscar pulls away, nipping at her folds and drawing his mouth back on her clit. He sucks on the pearl, lavishing it with attention. Has he done this before? It feels so good. 

 

“I— _ ah _ —I feel weird,” Ruby whines. Her stomach coils with more and more pressure as Oscar continues to work her with his tongue. Her entrance starts to tighten with Oscar’s attentions. “O—Oscar, I think I’m g—gonna— _ OSCAR _ !”

 

Ruby moans, clutching Oscar tight as she dips forwards, her release running through her.

 

* * *

 

 

Sweet. It’s so sweet. And hot. Oscar reaches out blindly, thirsting for more. He can vaguely hear somebody. Their voice is the chime of a bell. So small but so charming to listen to. Oscar continues as he is, taking in more and more until—

 

_ “OSCAR!” _

 

The hand threaded through his hair tightens painfully. Wetness fills his mouth and he drinks it in, his tongue lapping up the juices.  _ So good, so good _ . Oscar pulls away reluctantly, only realise his head is covered by something. He whips his head, trying to string coherent thoughts through the haze in his head. 

 

_ Wha-What? What’s going on? _

 

_ “Ah!”  _

 

Oscar’s eyes settle on Ruby. She sits flush against the couch, huffing and panting, arms lying limp by her sides. The window of her blouse exposing her chest glistens with sweat, the beginning of the valley between her breasts seeming to invite him. Her legs … They appear to be spread open. He touches the dampness around his mouth and chin, absently running his tongue over the wetness gathered on his fingers. 

 

Oscar’s eyes flicker back to the blissed-out Ruby.  _ Did I—do? I can’t— _

 

Oscar stumbles backwards. His ankle catches the leg of his coffee table, colliding into it hard, making him hiss. The pain brings some semblance of clarity back to Oscar. He … used his mouth on Ruby. Why? 

 

“Shower,” Oscar says numbly, backing away. “I need a shower.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s too hot. 

 

Ruby bends over the choice as the fire inside her starts to eat her up as it did before. She strips off the rest of her clothes with sluggish movements. She doesn’t know what happens to them. She doesn’t care. 

 

Ruby crawls over to the fan on all fours, relishing in the slight relief it gave. But the heat didn’t leave. She presses her thighs together, rubbing them for friction, trying to satisfy the growing need between her legs. 

 

Ruby looks around the room. Nothing but vague shapes. Ruby whimpers. She’s scared. She doesn’t know what’s happening. Where’s—

 

_ Oscar.  _

 

He … He made it better. Like he did before with his tongue inside her. He could do it again. 

 

Ruby comes to shakily stand on her legs. He said … He said something about a shower. Ruby finds herself something broad and flat. A wall. And there’s the pitter-patter of running water. A shower. Ruby limps over to the sound, a beacon that called out to her. 

 

The door is left open. For her? Ruby is unsure but she crosses the threshold regardless. 

 

 

Oscar stands under the spray of the shower, head pressed against the tiles. The water is punishingly cold. When he had turned the COLD knob with a whip of his wrist, it was painful. Even so on his hardening member. But it cleared his head somewhat, letting him think.

 

His shame promptly hit him when he remembered what he did to Ruby. He banged the side of his clenched fist against the tiles. What was he? An  _ animal _ ?! Oscar had prided himself on being a gentleman, abiding by the personal standards his family instilled in him from a young age. What he just did not only betrayed those values. It made a mockery of them. 

 

He had to go back. Had to apologise to Ruby. Had to—

 

Warm arms close in around him, holding him close. Oscar would have reflexively backhanded the person away if he hadn’t recognised the mop of reddish-brown hair.  _ Ruby.  _

 

She whimpers, burying her head into the line of his back. 

 

“Ruby,” Oscar says drowsily over the roar of the water. “Please. You need to leave.”

 

Ruby says something but he can’t hear it. The water. It’s too loud. Oscar grabs the knob, turning it closed. It’s a mistake in hindsight. He becomes acutely aware of how hot Ruby is behind him. He can feel her: the litheness of her body, the soft flesh of her breasts, pressing into his back; the hotness of her panting breath; her fingers moulding around his biceps. 

 

“Ruby …”

 

“It hurts for you, right?” Ruby says, rubbing her cheek against the skin of his back. Oscar tries to control his shiver, biting down on his lip. The haze was coming back, stronger this time. Oscar has to turn on the—

 

_ What? _ Turn on  _ what _ ?

 

“I’m scared,” Ruby says. Oscar tries to focus on the sound of her voice, anchor down to reality with it. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Oscar slowly turns around to face Ruby. She’s …  _ beautiful _ . Unclear silver eyes peering up at him, pink lips parted. His gaze roams further down. Her chest is flush, nipples standing pink and erect. Her vagina is clean, shaved bare and her slit visible. And her legs … he can see his marks, reddening with time. Her profession as a huntress is there, in her toned stomach, the firmness of her muscles, the scars that line her body here and there, and it made her all more magnificent. 

 

“Wa—” Oscar rasps. He slaps a hand on the knob. She was too close and his cock throbbed for attention. It was a bad mix. Bad? Why? “Wa— _ ah _ !”

 

Oscar groans around the hand that comes to close his cock. “But this makes sense,” Ruby muses distantly, providing Oscar much needed friction. Oscar shallowly groans against the grip, tipping his head back. “I dunno—Oscar, help me. Please.”

 

Oscar takes his hand off the knob and reaches down. He cradles Ruby’s cheek with one hand. Ruby rubs her skin on his hand, closing her eyes and moaning slightly. When she opens them, she comes to rises up on the tips of toes. Oscar meets her halfway down, moulding his lips against hers. It’s slow and languid and steals Oscar’s breath away. 

 

When Oscar pulls away, he’s panting. “Better?” he asks. 

 

Ruby nods numbly. “Better.” She sucks a kiss against his chest, moving downwards to tug at his dusky nipples. Oscar gasps at the sensation as Ruby laves her tongue over it.  She inches more and more south until she comes to a stop at his cock. She looks up for confirmation. 

 

Oscar tilts his head to the side. And then nods. 

 

Ruby dutifully opens her mouth, taking the length inside her. Her hand keeps a firm hold at his base, stroking what she couldn’t take, while her mouth works him slick. Oscar watches her, pink lips wrapped around his cock and moving up and down He cards a finger through those wet tresses and grips. Ruby moans around his fingers, rubbing her thighs together. 

 

_ Does she like the pain? _

 

Oscar takes control of pace, forcing Ruby faster on him. She complies, letting herself be used. He keeps guiding Ruby, keeps moving her, keeps letting her take him in over and over again until—

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

 

When Oscar moves to let Ruby away, she stubbornly stays, clutching his hips. Without surprise, she chokes. Ruby pulls away with his seed thick in her mouth and semen spilling out onto her face. She bends over, the come dripping on her fingers and coughing. Oscar gingerly slides down the tiles to meet her. He reaches out with his fingers, gently tipping Ruby’s face up. 

 

Ruby’s an absolute wreck. His seed is splattered on her lashes, down her cheeks and spilling from her lips. It almost like she’s crying. 

 

Oscar uses the water from the faucet to wipe the translucent liquid from Ruby’s face. Oscar feels better, the heat subsided, but he can’t ignore the twinge of pain going through him. What’s going on? He can’t think straight.

 

Ruby crawls into his lap when Oscar is done, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. Oscar relishes in the contact, resting his head on the crook of her shoulder and breathing her scent in. 

 

“Still so hot,” Ruby rasps out. “I need you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Oscar replies. “I got you.”

 

Oscar picks the both of them up, stepping over the edge of the bathtub and carries her to his bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they hastily cross the threshold of Oscar’s bedroom, the need overtakes them again. Ruby desperately arches against Oscar’s still wet form, devouring his mouth. Oscar feeds her, sliding his tongue inside hers. They fall onto the mattress, Oscar twisting around at the last second to take the brunt of the blow. 

 

They mould along each other, grinding and clutching, wet mouths and heavy moans filling the desert hot air. The press of something long worming past her folds has Ruby sitting up, tipping her head back and exposing the line of her neck.

 

“Oscar,” Ruby moans around his fingers. She presses her palms into Oscar’s chest. The fingers twist inside, spreading her open. She grinds against them, luxuriating in the sensation of Oscar’s fingers working her. “So good.  _ Ah _ !” Ruby gasps when Oscar slides another finger inside, stretching her entrance. 

 

“You look like an angel,” Oscar says drowsily. 

 

_ “Ah!” _

 

Oscar tilts his head to the head, considering, and then …

 

_ SMACK! _

 

_ “Anngh!” _ Ruby whimpers. Her ass stings from the sharp blow. She’s sure the flesh must be red. 

 

“That feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Ruby moans.  _ “More.” _

 

“Move,” Oscar commands, slipping his fingers out of her. 

 

Ruby rushes to comply. Ruby presents herself to Oscar, hands and knees pressed into the mattress and ass lifted into the air. Her entrance flares in excitement from the sheer baseness of her position. Ruby senses Oscar’s heat moving behind her. Her breath hitches when his hands spread her thighs wider for him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Oscar muses. A hand rests on her tailbone. “All this pale, perfect skin on display for me. Gods, do you know how long I’ve wanted this? Wanted you?”

 

Ruby shakes her head, panting. 

 

The hand travels up her spine, trailing shivers, until it reaches the base of her neck. “I think … I loved you since I was fourteen but I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen. I’m twenty-six now. More than a decade, holding everything back.” Oscar maneuvers Ruby’s head down until her head was pressing into a pillow. Ruby lets out a hot gasp. 

 

Something grazes her chin. Ruby sets her misty sights on the small gold chain dangling from her neck.  The necklace Oscar gave her for her 18 th birthday … The silver rose inside the gear … The look on Oscar’s face when he gave it to her, it was so earnest. 

 

It’s like a bucket of cold water has been splashed over her head. Ruby whips her head up, blinking as fast as she could. 

 

_ Wait, what’s— _

 

Teeth sink in hard into the flesh of her ass, strangling a moan from Ruby. The clarity fades, the heat replacing it. A tongue licks her swollen lips, teasing her folds and delving inside her. Ruby grinds along the hot flesh moving inside her. The tongue leaves, replaced by experimenting fingers. 

 

_ Smack! _

 

Ruby shudders, grabbing a pillow and pulling it under her. 

 

_ Smack! _

 

_ Oh, Gods, so good. _ Ruby pushes her ass up, eagerly awaiting the next blow. 

 

_ Smack! _

 

The fingers twists inside her, a pleasant burn as they stretch her channel wide open. 

 

_ Smack! _

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Oscar asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

_ “Mmm …” _ Ruby cranes her head back in time to see Oscar bringing his hand up. She unconsciously nods her assent. Oscar sends her wolfish grin before he slams his hand back on her. Ruby grunts, the pain and pleasure mixing. 

 

It’s a cycle, one of pleasure, and all Oscar has to do is spank her. How long has she wanted somebody to do this to her? Ruby never went out to  _ mingle _ with people, not when she found the one she wanted to be with, and had been too much of a coward to say anything about how she felt. In the end, she kept her desires all to herself, bottled up until it couldn’t be contained anymore. 

 

_ “AH!” _  Ruby screams. Oscar grabs her hair, reining her head back. The sensation of her strands being pulled at their roots makes shivers run down her spine. “Oh my Gods, yes!”

 

Ruby starts to keen when Oscar’s thick girth starts to enter her, pushing in slowly. Ruby lets out a long, drawn-out moan as it fills her. Oscar finally seats himself inside her, leaving Ruby gasping. It’s only the grip he has on her hair that keeps her head upright. 

 

And then he starts moving. 

 

Slowly, at first, letting Ruby adjust at first. It’s her first time having an actual cock inside her, not a dildo or a vibrator. Ruby pushes herself down on the length, trying to swallow more of it within her folds. Then he starts picking up the pace, forcing out little moans out of her every time their hips meet. 

 

Ruby can hear Oscar talking behind her, absolute filth dripping from his mouth. Ruby wants to kiss it. Ruby moves in tandem with Oscar, meeting his hips for every thrust. 

 

“Harder!” Ruby gasps out. 

 

Oscar yanks Ruby’s head back with her hair and delivers a punishing thrust that leaves her panting for air. He relinquishes the strands, leaving it for the flesh of her hips where his fingers dig in with a bruising grip. Ruby lets her head fall to the pillow, moaning wildly as Oscar pistons inside her. Ruby clings to the pillow, muffling her cries in it. It’s pointless to grab the headboard, not when it was banging insistently against the wall. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Oscar chants, entering her over and over again. “You like this, shortcake? Dust, look at you. Remnant’s Finest a wreck.”

 

“ _ Ah _ , Gods,” Ruby manages to get out. “Gonna come! Shit, come in me!”

 

“You want it that badly?”

 

“Oh,  _ FUCK! _ I want you. I want— _ hah! Right there! _ —all of you. I need yooo— _ OH SHIT! _ Fucking come in me. I want your come inside me!”

 

Ruby doesn’t know how hard she screams when her release final takes over. It’s muffled by the pillow but it strains her throat. Oscar quickly follows after her, giving out one more sloppy thrust and completely stilling behind her. His hot seed spreads inside her, filling her up. 

 

Oscar collapses over her, his chest pressed against her sweaty back. “Better than I imagined,” he breathes out, rolling onto his side and taking Ruby with him. 

 

“Mmm … too,” Ruby says weakly.

 

A few minutes later, the heat returns to take them down. The two of them giggle, as Oscar lies between her legs and Ruby brings his hands to her neck, closing the fingers around the flesh. 

 

“Good thing I know where to put my fingers,” Oscar murmurs as he slips inside her. 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the sun that wakes him, peeking from behind the curtains and spilling onto his face. Oscars moan in discontent, turning away from the light. He curls around the warm body besides, wrapping his arm around it. Then his brain finally catches up on the point of ‘warm body’.

 

Oscar gasps, propping himself up on his shoulder. First, it’s the headache that he’s aware of, making him whine and clutch his head. Ow. Fuck. 

 

Second, it’s the thirst, worsening the throb in his temples. His throat is dry enough to make his breath rasp. Water. He reaches out for the bottle he usually keeps on the bedside table, screwing it unloose without care.

 

Oscar hadn’t realised how thirsty he was until the water passed his throat. He downs the contents hungrily, stopping only when the need for air became too great. The bottle slips from his grasp, spilling unceremoniously onto his guest. 

 

Third, it’s his hips. Actually, everything below his waist. His hips burn and his muscle ache with overuse. It reminds Oscar of when he wasn’t just a mere pencil pusher, telling people what to do and where to go, and an actual huntsman-in-training, body too unused to the rigorous strain of battle. What was he doing? Oscar clutches his head, trying to remember. 

 

Fourth, it’s Ruby. 

 

She picks herself up from where lies on the bed. The blanket slips off her, exposing her body. Her  _ naked  _ body. Her arms support her weight behind her, legs pulled up with her knees in the air. Oscar’s eyes widen at the colours blooming on her skin. He sees scarlet lines around her neck, the furious spots of purple marring that perfect white, congealed blood in the bites buried into her flesh, weals on her ass and translucent white caked between her legs and in her entrance. 

 

To Oscar’s everlasting shame, his insides flare achingly with interest. 

 

Ruby looks down at her body with growing horror, mouth opening and closing and breath quickening. She makes a sound that’s a cross between a gasp and a sob as she quickly closes her limbs in, pulling the blanket along with her. 

 

It’s Oscar gulp that alerts her of his presence, her eyes dawning on him in confusion. Oscar takes in his own body, just as naked as Ruby’s own, bitemarks in his neck and shoulders accompanying the hickeys there. 

 

“O—” Ruby chokes out. “Oscar. I’m scared.”  _ (A small body holds from behind him, clinging to him like a lifeline. “I’m scared,” she says. “I dunno what to do.”) _ “What happened?”

 

What happened? Oscar tries to remember. All he catches instead are hot flashes of flesh and—

 

_ (Oscar drives himself into Ruby, hard and fast. He holds her wrists captive with his hands, keeping above her hands, as he drinks in her melodic moans.) _

 

Oscar comes back to himself with a sharp breath, clenching his fists into the bed. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “Ruby, can you remember anything?”

 

Ruby opens her mouth and promptly turns red, darting her eyes away. “N—Not really. But I. Um. I think we …”

 

She doesn’t go on. She doesn’t have to. Oscar knows what she means. 

 

“I remember being scared,” Ruby says. “And confused.”

 

_ (“Help me. Please.”) _

 

“Me too,” Oscar replies faintly. Did he—Did he force himself on Ruby? Did he take advantage of her? “I need to get out.” He stumbles off the bed, picking up his sleeping pants off the ground and hurries to the door.  

 

When he turns back to look at Ruby, the woman has folded over herself, her face in her hands. Oscar opens his mouth. And closes it. Nothing he would say would help her now He heads down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

_ Deep breath _ , Oscar thinks.  _ Deep breath. Find yourself. _

 

Oscar puts the pants on. His skin feels disgusting and gross. A shower was in order. As soon as the thought strikes through his head, Oscar freezes at the threshold of the kitchen. 

 

_ A shower … _

 

He … He was taking a shower. Before. It was hot. And he had to take the edge off. 

 

Oscar shakes his head. Water. Pills.  _ Now _ . The kitchen greets him with a refreshing sense of normalcy. He’s able to get the pills from the medicine cabinet. He moves on auto-pilot after that. He grabs a glass and fills it with water, downing that along with two pain pills. 

 

Oscar sets the glass down on the island, taking a deep breath. It was undeniable. He had sex with Ruby. Ruby. Who he was in love with. Oscar had always wanted to be with her, to touch her, to have her, but not like that. Not in some hazy heat he could barely remember. 

 

Oscar spots her hood draped over the couch in the longue. Oscar pads over to the area and curses as his feet catches on something on the floor. It’s the rest of Ruby’s clothing. Red flushes across his face. It’s a haunting reminder of last night, almost teasing him. Who took it off? Him? Or Ruby? Maybe it was the both of them. 

 

Oscar growls, kicking the couch. Stupid!  _ Stupid _ ! Their first time wasn’t supposed to be like this! Fear and confusion and muddled memories! The blow jostles a container left lying on the couch. 

 

“Wait a minute.” Oscar picks the container up. “The cupcakes …” Ruby brought them. They were going to have movie night. 

 

“Are those my clothes?”

 

Oscar jumps, spinning to the voice. Ruby stands shyly by the corridor leading to his bedroom. She wears the nightdress, a small black number that had always made Oscar’s pants feel uncomfortably tight, she leaves at his apartment for when she sleeps over when it gets too late or she’s too comfortable on Oscar’s couch. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” It’s to Oscar’s alarm that she limps over to the articles of clothing, gathering them up into her arms from where they lie in front of the still-on electric fan. “Look, Ruby, I—”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

Ruby comes shakily to her feet, refusing the hand that Oscar holds out to her. “For everything. This. You were telling me to leave but I didn’t listen and now I screwed up everything up—”

 

“Ruby,” Oscar stops her. “Did you drug me?”

 

Ruby frowns, her chest heaving. “What?  _ No _ ! I wouldn’t do anything like that to you, ever.” Her eyes dart to the mushy paste and becomes lost in thought. “Everything got weird when we started eating those …”

 

“I think these may be drugged,” Oscar says. “You said your sister made these.”

 

Ruby takes a step back, holding a hand up. “No … No way.”

 

“Ruby,” Oscar tries to reason with her. “We hadn’t drunken any alcohol. We also didn’t eat anything else. You said it yourself. It all started with the cupcakes.”

 

“My sister wouldn’t drug us, Oscar,” Ruby hisses adamantly. “You know her. You fought with her. She wouldn’t do something like this to us.”

 

“It’s the most likely explanation for last night because we sure as hell weren’t in our right minds.”

 

Ruby flinches, turning her head away. Her fist draws itself in a tight clench. “That is my sister you’re accusing.”

 

“I know.”

 

Ruby shakes her head, not even deigning to look at Oscar. “I’m leaving,” she announces. 

 

“Ruby …”

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Ruby rips her cloak from the couch and storms to the door. Well, tries to, when limps with each step. The shame rises in Oscar again. 

 

“By the Brothers, at least let me call a cab or get you some water.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Ruby opens the door, fully intent on leaving. It’s Oscar’s neighbour, Ms Greener, that stops Ruby in her tracks. Ruby takes in the elderly woman and pinched look on her face warily. “Um, hi, there. Ma’am.”

 

“Ruby, Oscar,” Ms Greener greets in a faux-saccharine voice. Oscar internally groans. Fuck, they were in trouble. “Congratulations on finally changing the status of your relationship.” On the road of becoming former best friends? Gee,  _ thanks _ . “But I must remind you of being mindful of others. The floor couldn’t sleep last night thanks to all the noise the both of you made last night.”

 

Oscar buries his face in his hands. “Oh my Gods …”

 

“We … We …” Ruby says, unsurely. “We’re … sorry …?”

 

“In the future,” Ms Greener replies archly, “invest in a gag. I know that Oscar is a virile, young man but I don’t need to hear about how magical his dick is. Likewise, I don’t need to hear about how fantastic Ruby’s ass is.”

 

Can he die yet? Please let him die. 

 

Ruby squeaks in embarrassment. At this rate, Ruby is probably more tomato than Rose. 

 

“I’ll make sure to keep the noise down,” Oscar promises hastily. 

 

“I hope so.” With that, Ms Greener finally takes her leave. 

 

Ruby scrubs a hand over her face. There’s a slight tremor to her shoulders. “It shouldn’t be like this …” Oscar reaches out to her tentatively. She steps away before he can make contact, though. “I’m sorry about all the trouble.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” 

 

“It feels like it is.” Without another word, Ruby leaves. Oscar doesn’t take his eyes off as her figure retreats down the passageway, holding her bundled clothes in her arms. Not until she disappears inside the elevator. 

 

Oscar is numb when he steps back inside his apartment, closing the door behind him. What just happened? He doesn’t know.  _ He doesn’t know _ . Everything is a mess. He slept with Ruby. She left. Oscar forces out a rough breath, scrubbing a hand over his face. He tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes, a fruitless task as the tears slip down his cheeks. 

 

Was this it? Was this the thing that finally going to break everything he and Ruby built? The friendship, the ease, the comfort, the sense of being home? Well, he accused Ruby’s sister of drugging them into having sex, so  _ of course _ . 

 

“Fuck!” Oscar desperately shouts as he kicks the wall. A sizable dent appears from where his foot strikes the plaster. 

 

“Fuck …” Oscar says again, brokenly this time, sliding down to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I got the request for Ruby and Oscar getting drugged into having sex by Yang who got tired of their sexual tension I was like '...? Dude, that's not ... Okay, fine, I'll do it but you gotta deal with the consequences'. In all honesty, they probably meant it as a crack request but I take consent very seriously. Trust me, when I say drugging your friends into having sex is not how you make your ship canon. Chapter 2 which will be coming out (eventually, idk) will take a look into the fallout of being drugged without your consent, fixing a friendship and maybe a little something more ... You'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are appreciated and let me know that this fic is loved for all the effort I put into it.


End file.
